The present invention relates to a fixture, in particular for a motor vehicle, with a first partial region and with a second partial region, the first partial region being integrally connected to the second partial region by means of a connecting region.
Such fixtures are, in particular, generally known for vehicle interior linings. For example, a reinforcing part for an impact protector of a side region of a motor vehicle is known from the German published patent application DE 10 2004 034 124 A1, the reinforcing part comprising a framework made up of bars connected to one another. The bars are, in this connection, made from plastics and designed in a honeycomb structure. A drawback with the prior art is that when manufacturing the honeycomb structure together with the fixture it is not able to be prevented that the honeycomb structure is, at least in indicative fashion, visible on the front face (i.e. the side of the fixture remote from the honeycomb structure).